


You are my sunshine (dunshine)

by addictmarchingtothesea



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Car Accident, M/M, Slight trigger warning for suicide references, You Are My Sunshine, joshs beautiful yellow hair, yet another song fic im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictmarchingtothesea/pseuds/addictmarchingtothesea
Summary: Tyler couldn't remember a time when his sunshine couldn't save him from his own head and make him happy, temporarily at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That's right I'm back at it again with the shitty one shots

    Golden light flooded through the car window, illuminating Josh's wavy highlighter locks, meanwhile the wind left them strown in an even messier disarray than before. His tired face held concentration and focus on the road before him. Tyler thought he had never looked more perfect. Well, other than when he was on top of Tyler in his boxers sucking purple marks leading from his torso to his neck that undoubtedly wouldn't fade for the next three days, that is. Josh was  _really_ fucking beautiful, still.

     **You are my sunshine**

    To Tyler, Josh was more important than the _actual_ sun. Like it didn't matter if the earth was ripped from its cozy little orbit around the giant star and flung somewhere into the universe where we would all theoretically freeze to death. As long as Josh, _his_ sunshine was there, he'd stay warm until the end of time and space itself.

     Josh was Tyler's everything. His one ray of hope, his one reason to keep going, to stay alive.

**My only sunshine**

    Joshs fingers found their way to the built in radio system. He knew how much Tyler hated the silence.

_"When the mamas sang us to sleep, but now we're stressed out....."_

    Josh laughed and threw his head back, his neon curls bouncing about as he did so.

    "Aw come on!" he cried in faux frustration. But Tyler giggled, as he saw right through the nearly transparent ruse.

**You make me happy**

"Joshua William Dun, you know full well you were at least somewhat excited to hear our song on that radio"

"Alright maybe a little..."

    With that they both laughed again. Tyler almost couldn't remember a time when his sunshine couldn't save him from his own head and make him happy, or temporarily at least.

**When skies are grey**

    Josh turned his head to the younger brunette. Tyler lost himself, swimming in pools of chocolate and warmth and laughter in Josh's happy eyes as he quietly thanked God for his sunshine with golden waves and curls lazily framing his heavenly face. He was a fucking angel sent straight from the throne room itself. 

 **You**   **are my sunshine**

    Of course, just when everything seemed right with creation, there was a problem. You see, they had stared at each other for a fraction of a second too long. The semi truck beside them had not frozen in time like their love blinded dillusions had suggested. The next series of moments and events happened in slow motion for Tyler.

    Suddenly his sunshine was thrown against the sheet of glass before them before passing through it, shattering the happy moment along with the windshield. 

Headache. Loud.Sirens. Lights. Panic. Blood. Dark. Quiet.

    Heavy eyelids pull apart. The eyes underneath register a buzzing sterile glow. A hot searing pain rockets through Tyler's knee and his head throbs.  _Hospital._

   A man with a white coat and a black clipboard enters. His hair is grey and his eyes are cold, like there is no soul underneath.

"What's your name son?"

"Tyler"

"Full name?"

"Tyler Joseph"

"How do you feel?"

"Where's Josh?"

    Suddenly the slightest hint of sadness flashed across frozen blue eyes, melting them the slightest bit. But the emotion only flickered away as the doctor opened his mouth again.

"I asked you a question, son."

"I asked you a question, too"

The doctor sighs. "Are you referring to the yellow haired young man in the grey NASA shirt?"

"Yes."

The doctor looks up from the clipboard and swallows. There is that little flicker again, except this time it lasts longer. 

"I don't know how to tell you this son, I'm usually not the one to do this. Um, your friend suffered massive head trauma and um..." his voice trailed off.

"What? What happened, where is he?!" Tyler almost choked on his words as tears welled up in his unused eyelids.

The doctor walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"In a better place, son."

    Suddenly a wave of well,  _that_ feeling overtook every cell of Tyler's existence. That feeling when your limbs go weak and shaky, and you can't quite breathe properly, and your muscles suddenly ache as if there was no blood flowing to them and-.....well like when you miss a step on the stairs, except this feeling lasted for much, much longer. He had been flung somewhere into the universe, far away from the sunshine he needed to survive, and he was inevitably going to freeze to death.

                 **My only sunshine**

 _That_ feeling actually lasted all the way until he got home three days later.He dropped his stuff on the bed after unlocking the small apartment door. He went to to kitchen and threw open the cabinet door.

    His delicate hands, the same fingers that ran through his sunshine's curls when they couldn't keep themselves off of each other, were now wrapped around a brown glass bottle of whiskey and cracking it open. The same lips that had explored every damn inch of his angel's body were now accepting the alcoholic poison pass into his system.

    He walked into his bedroom again to find his sunshine's boxers thrown on the floor from the previous night's passionate activities. He grabbed them in a sudden fit of anger and threw the whiskey bottle against the wall, shattering the glass just like when his sunshine, his reason, slipped from his desperate grasp. Tyler immediately collapsed on the bed into heaving sobs.

    He ran the bathwater steaming hot. Just like Josh liked it. While the water cascaded from the faucet to the waiting acrylic basin, Tyler grabbed his medication and threw back the two capsules for his head. Just as he had stripped and submerged himself in the tub, his eyes glanced over to the pill bottle again.

_Why not?_

The same shaky hands that traced his sunshine's sculpted abs, reach for the translucent orange plastic container, holding his dark thoughts.

_Three. Six. Nine. Twelve. Fifteen._

    It didn't stop until every unit inside the plastic demon had found its way into his body and his vision blurred and his breathing slowed. The same body that had been rocked to sleep by his reason, his sunshine. Give it a few minutes and he'd see his sunshine's golden curls again.

**Please don't take my sunshine away**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it gave you feels  
> If not, great  
> If it did or didn't please leave a comment, whether its negative or positive I want to know what you'd like to read or how I could write the next one better  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Stay Alive |-/


End file.
